deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Robots vs Monsters
Robots vs Monsters.jpg|Robots vs Monsters (Image Credit goes to Vrokorta) Description Robots vs Monsters is a what-if Death Battle of 10 robots against 10 monsters. Optimus Prime, Metal Sonic, Ultron, Megaman X, Terminator, Gundam, Dino Megazord, Gipsy Danger, Mechagodzilla, and Unicron vs Godzilla, Bowser, Smaug, Ridley, Arceus, Cthulhu, Gamera, Clover, King Kong, and Asriel Dreemurr. Optimus Prime.jpg|Optimus Prime (Transformers) Metalsoni2-0.png|Metal Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) Ultron.jpg|Ultron (Avengers) Megaman x render by kamtheman56-dbhftpx.png|Megaman X Terminator.jpg|Terminator (Terminator) RX-78-2 Gundam (Gundam Versus).png|Gundam Daizyuzin (Dino Megazord).png|Dino Megazord (Power Rangers) Gipsy Danger.png|Gipsy Danger (Pacific Rim) Mechagodzilla.png|Mechagodzilla (Godzilla) Unicron.png|Unicron (Transformers) Godzilla Earth.png|Godzilla 250px-Bowser SSBU.png|Bowser Koopa (Mario) Smaug destroying.jpg|Smaug (The Hobbit) Ridley Smash Ultimate.png|Ridley (Metroid) 900px-493Arceus.png|Arceus (Pokemon) Cthulhu.png|Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) Gamera .png|Gamera Clover transparent.png|Clover (Cloverfield) King Kong.png|King Kong (Kong Skull Island) Asriel Second Form.png|Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Interlude Wiz: Robots and Monsters, the two are bound to fight. Boomstick: Like the robots Optimus Prime, the truck transformer, Metal Sonic, the robot hedgehog, Ultron, the creator hater, Megaman X, the humanoid robot, The Terminator, the savage robo-skeleton, RX-78-2 Gundam, the uncreative named fighter, the Dino Megazord, the robot controlled by the Power Rangers, Gipsy Danger, the monster masher, Mechagodzilla, Godzilla's metal foe, and Unicron, eater of universes. Wiz: And the monsters Godzilla, king of the monsters, Bowser, king of the koopas, Smaug, the dragon tyrant, Ridley, the cunning god of death, Arceus, the creator of all Pokemon, Cthulhu, the winged octopus alien, Gamera, the giant turtle, Clover, destroyer of cities, King Kong, the skullcrawler killer, and Asriel Dreemurr, the absolute god of Hyperdeath. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win in a Death Battle 'Team Robots' Optimus Prime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4H0JDomv8ac Wiz: Millions of years ago, on the planet Cybertron, two groups who could never get along, the autobots and the decepticons were in Civil War. Boomtick: All the decepticons were led by the a#%hole Megatron. Thanks to him, they murdered anyone they saw just for fun! Including an innocent robot named Orion Pax. OOF Wiz: What Megatron didn't know was that this seemingly random encounter would end up re-shaping the whole universe. Boomstick: Thanks to that Robot Gandalf, Orion Pax was built into something bigger, stronger, tougher, and way more recognizable. Wiz: The newest commander of the Autobots was born, Optimus Prime. Boomstick: Optimus is a powerful robot warrior with many abilities Wiz: As a Transformer, he can scan nearby robot objects and morph his body to resemble one, becoming a robot in disguise. Boomstick: His favorite is a classic semi-trailer truck which supports 500 horsepower and can book it over 80 mph. He even gets a trailer and when he transforms back, it disappears into thin air. No, really where the f#@$ does it go?!? Wiz: More importantly, the lifeforce of every transformer is in their "Spark" or basically their soul inside their chest-crystal, and Optimus isn't any different except that his gives him extra unique abilities. Boomtick: Prime's spark is rare. Compared to other robo dudes, it gives him increased stats. He can shoot lasers out of his hands, fly with a jetpack or feet-rocket boosters, and move his limbs while they're detached like some sort of ghost-robot-Rayman. Wiz: Optimus is called a point one percent-er, that's how rare a transformer like him is, 0.1% chance. Boomstick: Still not going to answer me if Is that what all those people on Wall Street were protesting? Wiz: You know, there's specific questions I'd rather not answer, anyways, many of Optimus' abilities are further enhanced thanks to his possession of one of the most if not the most powerful artifacts in Cybertron's history: the Matrix of Leadership. Boomstick: Not much, it's not like it's MADE OF ROBOT GOD or anything like that. Wiz: The matrix is a conduit for the power of Primus, the creator of the Transformer race. With this, Optimus can heal some of his worst wounds. Boomstick: Well, not all the time, he still has died even with the Matrix before which means he's not invincible. Wiz: Well he has an impressive arsenal to hopefully keep that from happening again. Boomstick: Yeah...He totally hasn't died several times before or anything like that. Anyways, Optimus wields the Ion Blaster, a giant death ray which he one-hands likaboss. This big old rifle fires ionic energy strong enough to take down most decepticons and can even be fired into SPACE from GROUND LEVEL. It also never seems to run out of ammo. Wiz: In order to do this, the laser would have to go 3 million miles per hour or about Mach 3910, 3910 times the speed of sound. Optimus Prime also carries numerous weapons composed of Energon, a raw energy force used by Transformers to power their technology and, well, themselves. Boomstick: He also has his handy energon sword and axe which can be used to slice robots of all sizes, and people too if he wants. Wiz: Fighting fire with fire, He led the Autobots for millions of years. eventually, the war made it's way to Earth. Boomstick: Boomstick: But we've got nothing to worry about with Optimus protecting the planet. He's tanked blasts that would tear other bots apart. Like when this mega-refinery exploded, it could be seen from outer space! An explosion like that would be measured in frickin gigatons! Optimus Prime's also ridiculously strong. He's punched the ground so hard that trees around him frickin exploded. Wiz: But even that is just Child's play, He's strong enough to tip this large oil tanker, which, when compared to the real life Seawise Giant, must weigh over 700,000 tons. Boomstick: That's even heavier than the Empire State Building and the One World Trade Center. He's tossed a satellite into orbit and even cracked sixshot's chestplate. Wiz:Wiz: Who boasted that his armor was drawn from the compacted subatomic matter from a collapsed star. Just to let you know, such a star would have a density of over 300 billion tons per cubic inch. While great density does not necessarily beget great toughness, this still means that Sixshot's armor was 500 billion times more dense than osmium, the most dense natural material on Earth. Boomstick: No, You're the most dense natural material on Earth. Wiz: Again? Boomstick: And the robo commander rekt it. Optimus is also fast enough to catch up to a decepticon space shuttle in space in just 23 seconds. Wiz: In order to do it, he'd have to be moving at 125,000 miles per hour, or about Mach 163, 163 times the speed of sound. For comparison, the X-15, one of the fastest aircrafts ever flown was Mach 6.7. Optimus is also a talented leader, capable of commanding 1000 battles at the same time via the Omniglobe. Boomstick: Basically Skynet, but in a giant disco ball. He's used that crazy strength of his to punch through Megatron, who once tanked an explosion big enough to knock Cybertron out of orbit, and thanks to the weird robo-magic of the Matrix, he's even defeated Unicorn-''' Wiz: Unicron, we've already reviewed Optimus before and still can't get the name right? '''Boomstick: Whatever! I can call him any name I want! Unicron sounds like Unicorn and they both have horns! Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: Unicron is basically a robot Satan that eats anything from planets to entire frickin universes! Wiz: Unicron is 90 THOUSAND Kilometers tall. That's taller than Uranus at 50 thousand kilometers. Boomstick: I didn't know anything was larger than Your Anus. Ba Dum Tss Wiz: ...Ugh...ANYWAYS, he's 40 thousand kilometers taller than Uranus and not much shorter than Saturn which is 120 thousand Kilometers tall. In order to destroy him, the Matrix would have to use 40 yottatons of tnt. The Matrix also has a ton of purity and wisdom which was needed to defeat Unicron's evil spark. Boomstick: You would think that he's unstoppable. Wiz: But that's not the case. Optimus is extremely powerful, but he has one major weakness. He's just too nice. Boomstick: He's too much about the whole honor and fair fight thing, which screwed him over more than once, and even got him killed...multiple times. He even commited sewer-slide when he broke the rules in a game. Wiz: Wiz: But when his back is to the wall and all hell's breaking loose, he'll fight to the end, riding the eye of the storm. Optimus Prime: One shall stand, One shall fall. Metal Sonic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0Azop8fALfY Ultron https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KIhX1OAI5XM Boomstick: So are we doing movie version or comic version? Wiz: Comic version, since he has better feats. Boomstick: Well alright then, we're going to have to explain Ultron once again, like in Ultron vs Sigma. Wiz: Hank Pym was a founding member of the Avengers, creator of the revolutionary Pym particles, and designated scientist supreme by Eternity. He was also the "father" of one of the most infamous mass murderers in the universe. Boomstick: And blah blah, we know which one he's most famous for. Wiz: Hank created an artificial intelligence based off of his own mind. Boomstick: One problem, Hank was going pretty insane and just a few years from going full on Looney-Tunes or whatever crazyness you can think of. Wiz: Definitely not the best time to base an AI off your own mind, but it still worked, Ultron was born. Boomstick: I still find it kinda weird that they made Tony Stark make him in the movie, won't that interfere or something like that? Wiz: Not really, the movies are meant to be a lot different than the comics, mainly so people aren't certain what will happen next, but yeah, you're kinda right. Boomstick: Anyways, Ultron went pretty much straight from the "innocent kid phase" to "SCREW YOU DAD!!! YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!" Wiz: And just like last time, I bet you know a lot about that, you're probably going to do the same thing as last time. Boomstick: Yeah? How about I make it even more extreme? F@#$ you Wiz! You'll never understand! There! You like that better? Wiz: Ugh, anyways, let's get back to Ultron. Boomstick: Yeah yeah yeah, Ultron inherited a mind like Hank's struggling one, and changed it into a thirst for POWEERRRR!!! Wiz: Ultron escaped the lab, planning to destroy his "father", the avengers, and pretty much everyone who ever lived. Boomstick: Step #1 was to upgrade his trash can body into a better one made of Adamantium, the same metal used for Wolverine's skeleton and Captain America's Star Spangled Shield. You may be wondering how does he move around with a body made completely of adamantium. Even Thor has trouble bending that, and he can destroy frickin PLANETS! Wiz: Ultron thought of this and gave an answer, his molecular rearranger can manipulate the molecules to transform anyway he likes. Ultron uses it to move, but he also uses it to transform into weapons like blades, spikes, and...explosions apparently? Apparently he can make his body expand trhough a blast of energetic force. It's also useful if he somehow is damaged. Boomstick: He also can absorb energy, has jet boosters to make him fly, nanobots that eat flesh, and a fusion reactor power in the whole package. If you're a death robot who's going to challenge the avengers all at once, you're going to need more than just some fancy do-dads to pull it off. Wiz: Not only does Ultron possess super strength and super speed, he can manipulate ionic energy. Warning, boring nerd talk, but it's necessary to explain the whole "deadly laser beam thing". An ion is an atom that possesses an electric charge which is created when it gains or loses an electron. Blah blah blah, basically, if you do this to a large amount of atoms, it'll create a large amount of energy, and Ultron uses it to shoot his lasers. Boomstick: Basically, it's what you use to shoot deadly powerful laser beams. Wiz: Exactly. Boomstick: Ugh, repeating all of this is giving me a feeling of deja-vu Wiz: Reminds me that we had batman in 3 death battles and we had to explain him 3 times. Boomstick: Ugh, that's why I wish we could just give a short-brief explanation of each character and explain why they win AFTER the battle. Wiz: Ultron can use this ionic energy to shoot laser beams out of his eyes, "mouth", hands, so on, and can even use it to create force fields. He also has an encephalo ray which allows him to read minds, control minds, erase memories,and even put you in a coma state with a single hit. Boomstick: Well I really hope he doesn't read mine... Wiz: Why? Because of what you watch on the internet? Boomstick: Screw you Wiz! You'll never understand! Wiz: Anyways, Ultron's artificial intelligence isn't bound to just one physical body. If Ultron's destroyed, he can transfer his consciousness into another body. Boomstick: And he has a lot of other Ultrons for that. Like the giant Ultron 7, the Christmas-themed Santron, and who could forget Ultron 15, the alcoholic one? Wiz: All of these other drones relatively fragile to the original adamantium one, but they still make a good army. Ultron has an army of these drones that he commands simultaneously Boomstick: He conquered the whole world with these things in two different future timelines. Ultron has humiliated heavy hitters like Ironman, Wonderman, and Thor, flown across the entire galaxy just for fun, tanked hits from Mjolnir which he can easily recover from, and he's smart af. I mean, Pinkies wasn't his supreme, and Ultron was made to be smarter than him, so that must make him scientist ULTRA Supreme! Wiz: The Galaxy is >100 thousand light years in diameter meaning it takes light over 100 thousand years to get from end to end, incredibly huge, but Ultron managed to go across the galaxy in just 1 year, meaning he would have to be going at over 100 thousand times the speed of light. When Thor fought the God Butcher, their battle created shockwaves that destroyed other planets. In order for this to happen, Thor would have to be using the force of 682 Septillion tons of tnt, or 682 yottatons of tnt, yet Ultron can survive the blows and regenerate from them. Despite the common misconception between durability and regeneration, this is still extremely impressive for the robot. Ultron is smarter than Hanks who was smart enough to create an infinite sized mansion in a higher dimension of reality. Ultron even assimilated a cyborg race called the Phalanx and then used them to conquer the entire Kree Empire, which lived in the Magellanic Cloud, a real-life satellite galaxy to the Milky Way, it's made up of thousands of planets in a diameter of 14 thousand light years, and Ultron conquered them all in just a few hours. Boomstick: All of that while I can't even conquer the anthills outside my shack. Wiz: With all that strength, durability, power, intelligence, so on, Ultron even defeated the time-traveling warlord Kang, who pulled an army of superheroes across time to help him fight the robot. Boomstick: Kang lost so many times that the universe starting COLLAPSING from how many superheroes he was pulling across time. Man, is there anything that can kill him? Wiz: Actually yes. Enough heat can melt his insides, his adamantium is vulnerable to anti-metal, if you can somehow destroy every last one of his "vessels", then he won't have any body to go back into, and he is frequently defeated by viruses that can attack his AI directly. Boomstick: He also never really got over the crazy he got from Hank. He once self-destructed in utter disbelief after reading the phrase "Thou shalt not kill"...yeah...He's so murder heavy, that just the thought of not killing people, drove him to suicide. Yeah, guy has some ''mental ''issues. Wiz: No kidding, he wanted to turn Hank's wife into a robot bride for himself, and once merged with Hank going on a cross galaxy road trip, slaughtering billions just for '''fun'. There aren't enough Pym particles to shrink Ultron's issues, but to be honest, that's probably what makes him so deadly.'' Ultron: Like the man said, what doesn't kill me... Just makes me stronger. Terminator Gundam https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b40mZVnQCTs Wiz: In the year 2179, humanity has embraced the stars. Boomstick: Well, mostly at least. Wiz: Right, after a somewhat united humanity expanded across the solar system, the ideologies between those on Earth and those in space began to drift apart. A new Spacenoid republic, the Principality of Zeon, arose to challenge the Earth Federation. Boomstick: I still think it sounds like a space version of the Domino's Pizza mascot. Wiz: But they were more like Space Nazis. Boomstick: It was no surprise that they started a war. The Nazis gassed an entire populated space colony and dropped the whole thing on the planet. Man that's messed up, but that's just how the war started. For the real star of the show, some smart guys put their heads together and came up with the coolest thing they could think of: Giant fighting flying robots! Wiz: These were Mobile Suits, and one of Earth's...nuttier (basically he has mental problems) engineers had developed a suit which would put all others to shame, this was the RX-78-2, otherwise known as the Gundam. Boomstick: There are about 400 different models for the Gundam, but this here, was the Grandayy of them all. Wiz: This experimental mobile suit was hidden on a remote colony, but before it's maiden voyage with the equally classified White Base could begin, it was caught in a surprise attack. Boomstick: With just two Zaku suits, the space nazis wiped out almost all of the White Base's military crew. The only people left to save these secret projects were civilians, who had no idea these things even existed. Wiz: Among those who rose up was a young boy named Amuro Ray. Brilliant, albeit standoffish, Amuro was actually the son of the Gundam's chief engineer, and had already stumbled upon the mech's coded blueprints. Boomstick: So, he grabbed the owners manual, jumped in the Gundam, and flew into the fight. Damn! Not too shabby for going off just the manual. Wiz: Amuro quickly adapted to its complex controls, thanks to its Learning Computer system, designed so the Gundam itself can learn its pilot's limitations and compensate. Boomstick: Its body is made of a super durable luna titanium alloy called Gundarium, of course... Wiz: Yet another fictional metal that's way better than anything in real life. Not anything like Vibranium or Adamantium. Boomstick: For weapons, it's got twin sixty millimeter Vulcan guns for ears, it's got a shield that can block shots strong enough to take down warships, and a Gravity Hammer, a supersized flail that's rocket propelled! Whoever came up with that is my goddamn hero. Same with the guy who built the ultra destructive Beam Rifle. Wiz: That would be the ingenious Dr. Minovsky. Thanks to him, the beam rifle is a marvelous feat of weapons engineering. Minovsky had developed a way to miniaturize the enormous mega particle canons found on warships without losing any power. Boomstick: The result is a Gundam sized rifle that can take down entire fleets of ships all on its own! It's like having a pistol with all the power of a thousand tanks. Wiz: A single shot could easily tear through a 13,000 ton Musai-class warship. Given the official stats of this ship, to tear it asunder like so would require a strike worth nearly nine thousand tons of TNT. Boomstick: Sure, the beam rifle only has sixteen shots, but who really cares when you just need one? Wiz: Last, but not least, the Gundam carries two retractable beam sabers. Boomstick: Cause you can't have space battles without royalty-free lightsabers. Wiz: But all these amazing weapons would be useless without an exceptional pilot. Despite still technically being a civilian, Amuro became the main pilot for the Gundam. Turns out, his skill was mostly thanks to his previously unknown abilities. Amuro was a Newtype. Boomstick: Still sounds like a ripoff of Pokemon. Wiz: Apparently, humankind was never meant to live under gravity's pull. In space, without it literally weighing down their souls, some humans developed psychic powers...yeah... Boomstick: That is the dumbest backstory for why someone gets powers, and we've heard a lot of 'em, Wiz. So, what, he can like, read minds or something? Wiz: Sort of, these powers and their capabilities have little definition, often differing between different people. Most Newtypes can instantly understand each other upon contact, even drawing kinship between sworn enemies. Amuro's abilities, in particular, grant him something akin to precognition, he can predict exactly what will happen on the battlefield and where his enemies will be, and can capitalize on it if he reacts fast enough. Boomstick: He's shot down targets too fast for the eye to see, and navigated his friends through a collapsing fortress with no casualties. By the end of the war, his own reflexes were pushing the limits of the Gundam itself. Wiz: A magnetic coating was added to the Gundam to compensate, reducing the suit's friction and increasing its speed by 27 percent. Boomstick: Over fourteen years of military service, Amuro became a legendary pilot, he even learned how to use these super fast funnel guns with his psycho-whatzit powers. Wiz: Speaking of speed, the Gundam is comparable to the Red Zaku, piloted by Amuro's rival, Char, which is three times faster than the standard green model. Boomstick: During the first large scale battle with mobile suits, a Zaku flew through the battlefield in seven seconds. Wiz: By comparing the 1072 foot long Magellan-Class starships in the distance, we can tell the Zaku flew over seven miles. This puts the standard Zaku's top speed just under Mach five. When tripled to compare to Char, this means the Gundam can move at least eleven thousand miles per hour, fifteen times the speed of sound. Highballing it with Amuro's Newtype powers and magnetic coating, it's possible the Gundam can move as fast as Mach 25, though anything over that would put it dangerously close to re-entry speeds, which its chassis cannot survive on its own. Boomstick: The Gundam is strong enough to lift and throw this goofy Mobile Suit, and tough enough to power through a magnetic field that's 7,200 degrees Fahrenheit. It's survived plenty of really big explosions, including a detonating asteroid and a nuclear blast which wrecked Amuro's home colony. I bet it could wipe out the space Nazis all on its own! Wiz: It nearly did! Amuro and his Gundam were instrumental to the war effort. It doesn't matter how much the Gundam was burned; it would always stand up, dispel the fear, and fly. Dino Megazord Gipsy Danger Mechagodzilla Unicron 'Team Monsters' Godzilla https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nof1AoSFCyw Boomstick: We all know who the king of the monsters is. It's a giant radioactive lizard. Wiz: Godzilla is by far the most powerful one on this team that isn't capable of ridiculously powerful magical things like reality warping. In fact, he's the second most powerful one on the entire team monsters. Boomstick: I'm not surprised. Look at him! *Shows Godzilla roaring. Wiz: Let's go back in time. 66 million years ago, Godzilla was a giant lizard monster on Earth of unknown origins. He roamed along with the dinosaurs, but he wasn't the only giant monster out there. He fought every giant monster that challenged him. Boomstick: Holy S@#$, you mean he's been kicking butt ever since he was created? Wiz: Yup, but there was one monster who gave Godzilla the greatest challenge ever. Boomstick: King Ghidorah! The giant 3 headed dragon! Wiz: Depending on the version of King Ghidorah, he can scale from city level to planetary level to star level to even multi-solar system level. We're going to use King Ghidorah at multi-solar system level because well, his origins prove it. King Ghidorah's origins are that he was created by alien scientists, but it went horribly wrong. King Ghidorah then went on a rampage. He destroyed his home planet, and then went on to the next, and the next, and the next, and then he destroyed entire stars too. King Ghidorah went from solar system to solar system, wiping out all life, planets, and stars, until he went to Earth and met Godzilla. Boomstick: Godzilla was all "You ain't eating MY planet, B#@$#!" He kicked Ghidorah's butt! Wiz: Godzilla and King Ghidorah's battle caused mass destruction. Godzilla ultimately was victorious. King Ghidorah retreated somewhere else on Earth to rest while Godzilla went back to roaming Earth, but as it turns out, whenever he sleeps, it's usually for millions of years, so some time before the humans came, he went into the oceans to rest. Millions years later, Modern day! Humans are now the dominant species Boomstick: Until they waked Godzilla up with a nuclear bomb test! Godzilla woke up angry just like most people are when their alarm clock wakes them up. Thankfully, Godzilla doesn't need a job, so he wasn't late for work, because there was no work for him. So he decided to go for a walk in his home land. What he didn't realize, it was now populated by humans. But he's Godzilla! It's not like he cared! He took a walk RIGHT THROUGH THE BUILDINGS! Wiz: Godzilla was just doing his normal thing, but the humans reasonably didn't like him destroying their homes, so they hit him with everything they got. Boomstick: But their weapons did NOTHING to him! They even used their strongest nuclear bombs and he walked out without a scratch! Wiz: Godzilla still wasn't the only giant creature. There came many other monsters. He met Mothra, Battra, King Kong, Megaguirus, Rodan, the MUTOs, and many other giant monsters. Boomstick: Godzilla kicked all their butts once again!!! Wiz: Well not every single time. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Well remember when Superman lost to Doomsday when he was still learning? Boomstick: Yeah? Wiz: Godzilla actually lost to a few of his foes while still learning. While none of his foes ever managed to kill him, a few of them still managed to beat him in a few fights when he was still learning, but in the end, Godzilla always won the final fight. Boomstick: Yeah! That's what the king of the frickin' monsters is all about! Wiz: He also defeated Spacegodzilla, a version of him that was capable of destroying planets and even stars. Boomstick: Spacegodzilla sounds like a Godzilla version of Galactus, except he can actually destroy STARS! Suck it, Galactus! Wiz: Godzilla eventually became friends with Mothra and took down foes and stuff like that. Blah blah, let's skip boring stuff. Boomstick: Now remember the giant 3 headed dragon King Ghidorah? He woke up and came for a rematch against Godzilla! Wiz: Once again, their battle shook the planet. Mothra, Battra, and Rodan also fought King Ghidorah, but they all lost. King Ghidorah even defeated Godzilla. Boomstick: But once again, Godzilla was still learning, he soon came back and defeated King Ghidorah, killing him! Wiz: Not exactly. Godzilla has regenerative abilities, just like Deadpool and Majin Buu. He can't die if you don't destroy all of his cells. But King Ghidorah has this ability too, just not as good. Godzilla and King Ghidorah still fight each other to this day, even if it may take years for one of them to come back. Boomstick: Godzilla has shown how insanely strong and durable he is. He survived a BLACKHOLE! Wiz: A black hole was generated on Earth and it was up to Godzilla to stop it. The blackhole would've destroyed the entire solar system, and then go to the next, but Godzilla did something heroic, he went up to the black hole and took the full force of it so it wouldn't destroy the Earth. Godzilla then destroyed the Blackhole with his atomic breath,saving Earth which means his atomic breath can destroy BLACKHOLES. This supports how he was able to defeat cosmic beings like Spacegodzilla and King Ghidorah. Boomstick: Godzilla may seem slow but has anyone ever taught you not to judge a book by it's cover? He's fast enough to dodge lightning bolts that came from King Ghidorah's mouth! Wiz: Lightning is insanely fast, in order to dodge it, Godzilla would have to go as fast as it or even faster. Lightning is, get ready for it, 220 MILLION miles per hour, or over 286731 times the speed of sound and almost 1/3 the speed of light itself. Boomstick: Holy S#@$! No wonder he can dodge all those attacks! Wiz: You normally would think a lizard wouldn't be so smart, but Godzilla has shown that's not the case for him. While Godzilla is mostly an instinctive thinker, he's great at strategy and teamwork. Godzilla has done many strategies at defeating his foes and while he's used to fighting on his own, he can work together with others to defeat his foes, he's worked together with both Mothra and the humans to fight beings like King Ghidorah. Boomstick: Never judge a book by it's cover, Godzilla is one tough lizard! Wiz: Ultimately, Godzilla is strong enough to fight cosmic beings, durable enough to survive black holes, fast enough to dodge lightning, is very good at strategy and teamwork, has millions of years of experience, and is powerful enough to destroy blackholes and cosmic beings. Boomstick: It's no wonder they call him King Of The Monsters. *'Shows Godzilla roaring '''Age: '''Over 66 Million Years '''Size: '''Over 100 meters '''Strength: '''Strong enough to damage cosmic multiple-solar system level beings like King Ghidorah '''Durability: '''Can tank blackholes and blows from Spacegodzilla who's capable of destroying planets and stars and King Ghidorah who's capable of destroying multiple solar systems. '''Speed: '''Fast enough to dodge lightning bolts from King Ghidorah. '''Intelligence: '''Mostly instinctive thinker, but is good at strategy and teamwork. '''Experience: '''66 million years of experience. '''Powers and Abilities: '''Radioactive, just touching him will kill any normal being, his roar can be heard from 3 miles away and alone is capable of city-level damage, Atomic Breath, capable of destroying entire cities, planets, stars, and even blackholes and multi-solar system level beings, Extreme Regeneration, can absorb energy, if he is somehow damaged, he can regenerate his cells almost instantly. Bowser Smaug Ridley Arceus Cthulhu ''Wiz: 175 million years ago, the continents were still one, Pangea, this is when the godly alien Cthulhu came to Earth along with his "minions." 'Boomstick: They had many wars with other alien races, but eventually they came to a peaceful compromise. Bulls@#$ I want to see more blood and death. The races shared the planet while...Kaw-Thoe-Luh-' Wiz: Cthulhu, Kuh-Thoo-Loo '''Boomstick: Whatever, the giant Octopus thingy with wings went to the sunked city of...Rah-Bleh? Wiz: R'lyeh, Ruh-leh Boomstick: Ugh, these names are bulls@#^ Wiz: Well can you come up of a better name? Anyways, Cthulhu went to R'lyeh where he rested. Millions of years later, humans are now the dominant race since the race that Cthulhu once lived with were wiped out along with the dinosaurs from the giant asteroid. Cthulhu woke up and just like any ripoff of Godzilla, roamed around the cities destroying them. Cthulhu decided he didn't like humans and used his powers against them. Cthulhu can use his powers so that any being weaker than him will go insane just by looking at him, even powerful beings can be driven insane if Cthulhu uses enough power. While Cthulhu was roaming in the oceans, the people decided they didn't like him there, so they got a huge boat and rammed his head with it. This badly injured Cthulhu, nearly decapitating him and nearly killing him, but fortunately for Cthulhu, he can slowly regenerate, so over the years he regenerated and thought of his revenge plan. Cthulhu went out for revenge destroying many human buildings. Cthulhu also created a city with his magic. The people used a nuclear bomb to try to destroy Cthulhu, and it nearly worked, but Cthulhu is 300 meters tall, so there's pretty much guaranteed atleast one cell of him will survive, which is what happened, he regenerated back into his full self. Boomstick: Cthulhu then continued on putting humanity to waste. Unlike in Godzilla or Pacific Rim, there was no other giant thing to stop him. Cthulhu could've tooken over the entire Earth, but he decided to go back to uh...Reh-luuuhh...whatever, and go back to sleep. The humans were scared that one day he would return ever since. Wiz: Cthulhu is clearly atleast strong enough to rip city buildings out of their foundations. Cthulhu isn't really that good compared to most in durability. Boomstick: But Wiz! He survived many weapon blows and even a nuclear bomb. Wiz: Well yes, Cthulhu can tank blows from normal explosives, but the nuclear bomb almost killed him, he survived via regeneration, not durability. Regeneration is not equal to durability, common misconception. Despite this, Cthulhu is ridiculously large being 300 meters tall, and as long as at least one of those cells survive, Cthulhu can come back, just like Godzilla. Boomstick: Well anyways, Cthulhu actually isn't that fast. I mean, look at the way he moves. Wiz: Well could you support that giant body? Boomstick: Yeah! Look at how much beer I drink yet I can still easily walk around, that's because I go to the gym. Lose some weight, Cthulhu! Wiz: Cthulhu is actually extremely intelligent. He's one of those "mind-gods", he is extremely wise. He is also pretty experienced, 175 million years of experience, that's a lot, but then, he hasn't really fought anyone his own level other than humanity. Boomstick: Well he's extremely powerful, right? Wiz: Not necessarily, I'm going to trigger a lot of Cthulhu fans by saying this, but no, Cthulhu is not a dimensional being, no, he's not multiversal, no, he's not a high reality warper, Cthulhu is ridiculously upballed because a lot of people like to think he's omnipotent just because he's a "god". But he is powerful enough to make the weak minded go insane, create with magic, and very low reality warping, and he also possesses mind manipulation. Boomstick: Eh, I guess he wasn't as powerful as they say he is. Wiz: Yeah, I really don't like how people say Cthulhu is "omnipotent" just because he's a god. That's like saying Thanos is omnipotent just because the infinity stones are called the "infinity" stones or saying Arceus is omnipotent just because he created the world, or saying Dimentio from Paper Mario is dimentional just because his name is Dimentio. Boomstick: Well whatever, the giant octopus dude is still no joke. He's strong enough to rip buildings out of the ground, durable enough to tank any normal weapons, extremely wise, and powerful enough to manipulate minds, and hey! He's even in South Park! Wiz: Well that's an entirely different version of Cthulhu. Boomstick: Oh well, at least we get to see him kill Justin Bieber Cartman: Yup, that's him. So long Justin Bieber, you little d#%×@&bag! Cthulhu: *Crushes Justin Bieber's head in between his fingers Age:'175 million years '''Size:'300 meters tall 'Strength:'Can rip buildings out of the ground 'Durability:'Can tank any normal weapons, but was badly hurt by being rammed with a large boat, a nuclear bomb almost killed him 'Speed:'Walks very slow 'Intelligence:'Extremely wise 'Experience:'175 million years of experience, but never really fought anyone his own level 'Power and Abilities:'Mind manipulation, regeneration, can shoot lasers from his hands and eyes if he wants to Gamera https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wMt1oPuzrcY ''Wiz: Yet another character we have to explain '''again '' Boomstick: Well at least Gamera's pretty cool Wiz: Let's go back in time, Thousands of years ago, Atlantis learned how to create life, but they foolishly decided to play God. Boomstick: But instead of creating anything safe, if spiders weren't bad enough, they created giant flying laser shooting birds of pure death, surprise surprise they couldn't be controlled and they made the city part of nature again. Basically, they destroyed and sunk the whole city. Wiz: So what was the solution to these giant destructive monsters? Why another giant destructive monster of course! Gamera, he is a giant kaiju turtle titled "Guardian Of The Earth" and apparently "Friend To All Children" Boomstick: And as I already said in Godzilla vs Gamera, that title is horrible, and a better one would be "Gamera, The Flying Fire Breathing Ninja Turtle Of DOOM!" ' ''Wiz: And as I also already said in Godzilla vs Gamera, that's actually not far off, for a 260 foot, 10 thousand ton turtle, Gamera is pretty quite agile. '''Boomstick: His weapons are his two huge tusks, his elbow spikes, and a firebreath so strong, it can be used underwater! Wiz: That "Fire" Breath is actually plasma. The hottest plasma ever created was 3.6 million degrees farenheit, hotter than the surface of the sun. This plasma is what Gamera uses to shoot his giant fireballs. Boomstick: And when he's not shooting fire, he F@#$ING EATS IT! Wiz: Gamera can absorb fire which can heal and re-energize him. Boomstick: Since he's a turtle, he can retract his limbs into his shell for extra protection, but unlike normal turtles...He can shoot rocket jets out of the holes and frickin fly?!? WTF IS THIS TURTLE?!? And why can't my turtle do that? Some day, some day. Say, how fast exactly can the turtle fly? Wiz: Gamera can fly at speeds of Mach 3, or 3 times the speed of sound, or over 2200 miles per hour! (2284 to be exact) That's faster than the SR-71 Blackbird, and almost half as fast as the X-15, one of the fastest aircrafts ever, which was Mach 6.7 Boomstick: But htf does he know where he's going and how does he not puke his guts out? Wiz: Gamera was made using Mana, an ethereal energy force connecting all things. Everything has a certain amount of Mana, which can be measured using a...SEGA Dreamcast apparently. Boomstick: Ugh, but it still can't play DVDs... Wiz: A person's mana is dependent on how much influence and authority they possess over others. Gamera holds the whole world's fate in his claws so his mana levels are off the chart. Boomstick: Gamera can manipulate his mana in combat and it's useful when you've lost your arm in combat and need to give your foe a kaiju sized falcon punch...F@#$ Yeah! Wiz: If Gamera ever runs low on mana, he can summon it from the Earth itself. Gamera uses the mana to obliterate his foe. Boomstick: I think he got him, I think he REKT him. Gamera is tough enough to survive a nuclear explosion that destroyed the city of Sendai Wiz: Sendai is about 152 miles across so this explosion must have been equal to nearly nearly 112 megatons of tnt, or about 7,467 times as powerful as Little Boy, the atomic bomb dropped on Hiroshima. Boomstick: Gamera has a fierce will to fight. No matter how much pain he's in, he'll be determined to win. Wiz: And he's not just determined, he's actually quite intelligent. He tactically seeks to exploit enemy weaknesses and is apparently smart enough to repair an alien spacecraft... Boomstick: He does machines, CUZ HE'S A NERDDDD!!! Wiz: Despite his feats, Gamera isn't indestructible or infallible. Gamera's "impenetrable" defenses have been penetrated before. Gamera is explicitly the guardian of Earth, which doesn't necessarily include humanity. In fact, Gamera fears one day, humanity may become the Earth's greatest enemy. Boomstick: I knew he sounded too good to be true, Gamera's what I call a hippie turtle :P Wiz: Yet Gamera has a strange fondness for children. Boomstick: Oh boy, here comes my "professional" singing once again. ��Gamera, Gamera! He will bring kids to his van! Touch them like no other can! Please don't tell on Gamera!�� Wiz: But as I said in Godzilla vs Gamera, he actually sacrificed his own life to save children on multiple occasions. He even used his ultimate self destruct move all for the safety of innocent children. Boomstick: Guess he's pretty over-protective. Shows Gamera roaring Clover King Kong Asriel Dreemurr Pre-Death Battle DEATH BATTLLLLLEEEEE!!!! The Multiverse The scene zooms into Undertale. Asriel Dreemurr is testing his magic just for fun and accidentally merges several universes. All the inhabitants are confused. Ultron flies into Smaug's lair and sees all the treasure, so he starts stealing it for fun. Smaug wakes up and sees Ultron stealing his treasure. Smaug: What do you think you're doing with my treasure?!? Ultron: Well you're the one who made it so easy to steal Smaug:Oh really? Let's see you find it easy to survive THIS! Smaug shoots his fire breath but Ultron dodges it and flies away with the treasure. Smaug: Get back here!!! Smaug flies after Ultron While flying away, Ultron sees some Pokemon and kills them for fun. Arceus comes from the sky. Arceus: How DARE you kill innocent creatures!!! Ultron: I'll kill who I please! Both Arceus and Smaug are going after Uktron now. Meanwhile... Godzilla and Mothra are roaming when they meet King Kong, Cthulhu, Clover, and Gamera. They're all about to fight when Dino Megazord comes and stabs Mothra Mothra falls to the ground injured. Jason: We got the moth good! The Dino Megazord flies away with the power rangers somehow not noticing the other monsters, Godzilla brings Mothra to land where she rests. Godzilla, King Kong, Gamera, Cthulhu, and Clover they all have one common enemy now. They form a team and go after the Dino Megazord. Godzilla without even caring steps on Bumblebee Optimus Prime: Bumblebee!!! Bumblebee Bee is injured Optimus Prime: Why you... The kaiju team meets Smaug and Arceus along the way. Arceus: He came and killed my creations, what about you, Smaug? Smaug realizes that they'll probably know he's bad if he tells them the truth. Smaug: He killed my friend! Bowser and Ridley are sparing in Super Smash Bros. Bowser: We'll see who wins here! Suddenly Metal Sonic comes and kills everyone watching them in the arena and flies away. Ridley: Now who's going to watch us fight? Bowser: Isn't that Sonic's enemy? I guess he's jealous we got invited to Smash and he didn't Ridley: Let's kill him! Bowser: Shouldn't we let Sonic do that Ridley: Screw that! How about we show our foes Mario and Samus that we can kick bad guy but just like they can? Bowser: I see where you're going with this...Sure! Why not? Let's show them how good we are! Bowser runs on the ground while Ridley flies. They both go after Metal Sonic. Along the way, they meet the other monsters. Arceus: Who are you? Bowser: We were sparing, and then a robot came and killed everyone watching us. Smaug: So you were harmed by robots too? Ridley: Yes. Could I speak with my friend for a moment? Bowser and Ridley go somewhere away from the other monsters Bowser: This is it! We'll stop the evil monsters and be much more famous than our foes! Ridley: We'll steal the spotlight! The monsters come together and they head on out to get revenge on the robots. Optimus Prime meets with the Gundam, the Terminator, the power rangers, Raleigh, Mako, and Megaman X Megaman X: Apparently our worlds crossed. So why'd you meet up with us, Optimus? Optimus Prime: Those giant monsters nearly killed my friends, I must stop them from destroying humanity. The other robots agree Ultron and Metal Sonic meet each other and get to know each other. Ultron: So you're another evil robot? I have a plan for both of us. Metal Sonic: Tell me more. Ultron: Right now there are some other good robots that want to kill the monsters, and the monsters probably won't let us have the planet to ourselves, so how about... Metal Sonic: We trick the other robots into thinking we're good? Ultron: Exactly. Metal Sonic: Good idea, only problem is, I know one of them, and my foe told me all about them, so we're going to have to convince him. Ultron: That shouldn't be much of a problem. They meet the other robots. Megaman X: Metal Sonic? Sonic told me about you. Ultron hacks into X's brain. Megaman X: He told me a lot of good things about you. Ultron and Metal Sonic would be winking at each other if they had eyelids. Ultron: We have come to help defeat the terrible monsters. Optimus Prime: Alright then, there's no time to waste. They get a call from Japan. They tell them they'll be sending Mechagodzilla to help. Optimus Prime: The more help the better. The robots and monsters go to fight each other and meet. Asriel Dreemure and Unicron are so focused on watching the fight about to happen that they don't notice each other yet. The robots and monsters charge at each other FIGHT!!! K.O.! Conclusion Next Time On Death Battle Poll Who do you root for? Team Robots Team Monsters Which Robot is your favorite? Optimus Prime Metal Sonic Ultron Megaman X Terminator Gundam Dino Megazord Gipsy Danger Mechagodzilla Unicron Which Monster is your favorite? Godzilla Bowser Smaug Ridley Arceus Cthulhu Gamera Clover King Kong Asriel Dreemurr Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot' Themed Death Battles Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Godzilla Characters Category:'Kaiju' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Transformers Characters Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Smash Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Metroid Characters